Coffee and Reuniting
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: Who knew that coffee could lead to a whole better life for lovers who deserve each other? A series of couple oneshots. First chapter: Duncan and Courtney


**AN: So…I was really bored one day while I was sipping my Starbucks when I had this great idea for all the different couples. And each one is gonna have kind of a different style, you could say. I thought of COFFEE for some strange reason (maybe cuz I was thinking how obsessed one of my teachers is with coffee. I doubt he can live a day without coffee) and I wanna see if u guys like this idea. :) so here we go! :D**

_DUNCAN & COURTNEY_

_(9 years after TDI/TDA, not Total Drama World Tour, and yes they did change the name)_

**Courtney POV**

_9:30_ my phone read. Oh God, I'm going to be late for work! Dr. Courtney Megana Rodriguez is NOT late for work. Well, yes, obviously I am now a doctor. After a few too many years of wanting to become a lawyer, you could say that I got bored of that stupid idea. So I decided to do something meaningful and so I became a children's doctor. Honestly, I think I enjoy being a doctor more than I would if I were a lawyer. Another good think, my parents actually approved of this idea.

But anyways, here I was, stuck at Starbucks. On any other day, lines were short, and all I'd have to do was order my grandẽ mocha frappicino with whip cream and mocha on top and I'd be outta there! But nooo! Today there was an ENORMOUS line, like out the door enormous! And everything was taking forever! I groaned, I'll be SO late for work.

By the time I was third in line, it was already 9:45! I only had _15_ minutes to get to work! And it would usually take a good 20-25 minutes to get to the office! I'm so dead…and I love my job. I didn't want to really disappoint anyone. I sighed impatiently.

The man in front of me turned to around to look at me.

"In a hurry?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

I let out another sigh, "Yeah…you could say that."

"How's about you cut in front of me? Better yet, how about I'll order for ya, sunshine?" he asked nicely.

I was tempted to say no, taking that I don't usually allow strangers to be me coffee. But there was something about him that was so damn familiar…

"Sure. Why not?" I replied with an easy-going grin. He smirked back, and all of a sudden, it hit me! It was Duncan! The same Duncan I broke up with 7 years ago because of communication problems. I should have noticed. Those captivating and striking blue eyes, multiple piercings (not as many but there were still some), a small tuft of the green Mohawk, and that cute smirk that just shouted my ex-boyfriend. I am such an idiot.

When we reached the front of the line, the man asked me for my order.

"One grandẽ mocha frappicino with whip cream and mocha on top, please." Duncan looked at me in surprise.

"And for you, sir?"

"Huh? What? Oh…yeah…I'll take the same thing as the pretty young lady here," he said with a wink. Oh yeah! I forgot…whenever we go to Starbucks together, we would always get the same exact thing. I thought he didn't like them anymore, but my cravings for them grew. It's amazing how I'm still not fat yet.

"'Kay. Total's $8.50, name please?"

"Duncan," he said as he handed him the total amount. I knew it was Duncan! I'm smarter than I thought. But why he couldn't recognize me, I could understand. My hair was a darker shade of brown, and it was grown a little past my shoulders. I didn't wear anymore of my old preppy clothes, I abandoned those for some better-looking ones. So all in all, nothing all too drastic, aside from the fact that I use a little makeup before work. But that's about it.

When we claimed our drinks, I was about to say thank you and leave. But my phone rang before I could. It was the office. Oh my God. I am so toast…I gave an apologetic wave towards Duncan and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Hi Courtney! It's Rena, just wanted to let you know that you don't have to come to work today. The office is being closed off for a special meeting or something, so they gave us a day-off," the doctor office's receptionist said.

"Oh thank goodness, thanks Rena. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and stuffed the phone back into my purse. "Thanks. I owe you big time, Duncan," I said as he handed me my drink.

"Sure, no problem. Seeing as you know my name, what's yours? You look seriously familiar. And wait…aren't you late for something?" he added the last part almost disappointedly.

"No, my co-worker just called in. Day-off today," I said with a smile.

"Cool. So anyways, back to you name. Do I know you from somewhere?" he inquired curiously.

I took a long sip from my drink. "Um…actually…you do. How's this? We talk and walk back to my place. The condo building Leisurely Heights. I'll give you some sort of…um…hints or clues or something to tell you who I am. If you figure out by the time we go up to my room on the 15th floor, then great. If you don't I'll give you my number, and if you think you've figured out, call me," I instructed

Duncan nodded. "Sounds good. So where do you wanna start?"

I grinned. "Let's talk about you. You're from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, right?

"Yep. Am I that recognizable? That's understandable though, considering I am pretty damn hot," Duncan joked with a smirk.

I scoffed," Sure…why not? Don't you live on the other side of Canada or something? I remember you said that in an interview. What're you doing here?"

"Well, after I graduated college, I became a police officer and I was transferred to Vancouver. I'm fine with that, it just brings me one step closer to seeing my family and my ex-girlfriend."

Aww…he remembered me. "Oh yeah, Courtney, right? You broke up with her?"

"Wish I hadn't. The only reason we broke up was 'cause of communication problems. And when it comes to distance, your trust between each other gets a little shaky."

"Oh, I see. I can totally relate. I had a boyfriend like you once. He was a total bad boy, but really sweet on the inside. We loved each other…but after a while…the distance between us broke into our relationship. So, we just kinda broke it off…" I trailed off, somewhat referring to our relationship. "And we never really talked to each other again. So, how about you and Courtney? Or anyone else from the show?"

"I don't really talk to Courtney anymore. I'll bet you anything that she's moved on already." _Not really_. "I still talk to DJ, Geoff and Bridgette…y'know my friends on the set."

"Oh cool…I haven't talked to Bridgette and Geoff in a while…thanks for reminding me!" Oh crap…

"Oh you know them? That's cool."

"Yeah…we just talked a lot…'bout our boyfriends…the island…stuff like that," I said, trying to save myself. Honestly, I think I did really well.

"Kinda weird, though. I thought most of Bridgette's friends were guys…no offense. Well, except for the Island," he said.

I tried to drop the subject as fast as I brought it up. "Well, anyways…got any siblings?"

Duncan smiled. "Yep, two older twin brothers, and my little sister, well…by a few minutes anyways. Good thing about moving here, I get to see them again. And annoy the hell outta them. How 'bout you?"

"I've got a twin brother and sister, both awesome, yet the worst people ever sometimes."

"I hear ya, there's not a day that goes by where I don't get pissed at my brothers," he said, laughing. By then, we were about halfway to my buliding. Duncan noticed too, looking somewhat worried that he wasn't really getting anywhere with this.

Suddenly, I thought of an idea that might get him somewhere away from where is current position was.

"Got any hobbies?" I asked, knowing how he was gonna respond.

"Well, when I was like 16 or something, I liked playing pranks and stuff on my friends and to torment people around me. But that's not exactly my favorite hobby."

"Then what is?"

Duncan smirked widely. "Teasing my ex-girlfriend."

Why should I be so surprised? "Wow, you have the same hobby as my ex-boyfriend. That's almost kinda sad," I said, laughing.

"Honestly, that will always probably be my favorite hobby, 'cause everything else is pretty much boring. Teasing Courtney was the only way to get a smile on my face," he said, honestly.

"So…you've still got feelings for her, huh?" I asked, small smile on my face.

He nodded. "I guess you could call her the 'light of my life,' but honestly, I'm not into that type of fairytale crap. But if you think about it, it's true. She's amazing. She's not only pretty, but she's smart, independent, everything a guy could dream of. It hurts to think that she could have someone better than me right now. And screw the part when I said she was pretty, she's the most beautiful person in the whole entire world."

"That's really sweet, and I bet she hasn't moved on yet. I bet she's still in love with you right now. For all you know, Courtney might still think about you all the time, wondering how you've been doing for the past few years that you guys were separated," I said, dropping so many hints at once. "Like I said, I think she's still in love with you."

"I hope you're right…I haven't talked to her in a while. I guess she probably became a seriously successful lawyer, which probably means she's extremely busy."

"Well, I've seen her a couple times before, and she's not. She's actually a children's pediatrician. My friends talk about her all the time," I said, which was somewhat true, considering Gwen and Bridgette's and my other friends daughters and sons came to see me for appointments.

"Wow…can't believe that she gave up on being a lawyer…" Duncan trailed off.

I shrugged. "Maybe she got bored of the idea."

"Maybe."

At the end of this conversation, we were already at the door of the condo building. All Duncan has left is the elevator ride up to the 15th floor…Oh God I hope he recognizes me.

When we got into the elevator, Duncan let out a low whistle. "Damn…this is one fancy place. It's amazing. Is it expensive?"

Time to bring this in. "Well, every princess lives in a castle." He stared at me, long and hard. A smile was plastered across his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pressed his lips against mine.

I nearly forgot how nice Duncan's lips always tasted. Soft, and smooth against mine…I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me, while running one hand through his jet-black hair. I pulled away and snuggled up into his chest. I missed him, everything about him. His smirk, the bad boy reputation, the way he always held me, so protectively…I couldn't deny it, I was totally butt-crazy in love with Duncan Connors.

"Miss me, Duncan?" I murmured against his lips.

"Gee, I don't know. I explained how I was always in love with you, and I just kissed you. I'm gonna say, yeah I did miss you, a lot," he said sarcastically.

I smirked, pecked him on his lips, and lead him out into the hallway, and into my room.

"You're right, princesses do live in high-class palaces," Duncan stated. "Anyways, wanna gimme a reason why you didn't tell me who you were at first, Courtney?"

"You rubbed off on me."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Princess, you can gimme a better reason than _that_."

"Fine…I didn't want you to find out so easily that it was me. It'd ruin the whole…um…effect you could say."

He pondered this for a second.

"Y'know, if you had told me, I'd still do the same thing," he said honestly, sitting down on my couch.

"I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't have admitted the fact that you love me, and I wouldn't have been brave enough to tell you…that I love you, too."

Duncan stood up and walked over to me. He engulfed me in his embrace, and I clung onto him. He rocked me back and forth, as if to tell me, "I'm right here," and "I'll never leave you." Duncan is the best thing that's ever happened in my life…I love him, and nothing in the entire world is going to break us apart again.

"I love you, Courtney." My favorite words of the mouth of my favorite person.

I kissed him again, wanting to feel the heavenly sense of how he tasted. As our lips touched, he became hungry, as if to want more out of me. Suddenly, his tongue licked the outline of my lips, making me want to let out a solid moan, which would make Duncan even more tempting that he already was. But I wanted him as much as he wanted me, so I invited his tongue in, to let both of us explore each other's mouth.

"I love you, Duncan."

"I know…now where's your bedroom?"

**(Obviously, I think you know what's gonna happen. And since I'm not really experienced with the whole smut scene, or lemon, or popping the cherry, whatever you wanna call it, I'm not gonna write one. So anyways…on with the story…)**

We were both panting, but there were of joy, the fact that we have come back together. Duncan's arm was wrapped around my waist, while his other hand was stroking my hair. His lips were planting soft kisses on my cheek, and I happily accepted them. Our clothes littered the floor, and we were both too lazy to worry about them at the moment.

"Who knew that coffee could get us back together?" Duncan asked.

"Don't you mean a grandẽ mocha frappicino with whip cream and mocha on top?" I remarked wittily.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…so anyways…wanna go out for a date tomorrow?"

"Y'know, coffee sounds really good tomorrow."

**A/N: AND WITH THAT MY FRIENDS, I FINISH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF COFFEE AND REUNITING. So, I'm begging you guys to review, 'cause I'm kinda depressed on how few of you reviewed the last chapter of My Best Friend (not that I can blame you guys though, it sucked :P). And also, I will be updating MBF and Past Lives soon enough, so I'm working on it. And if you're gonna ask why I decided not to do the smut, is because I really am inexperienced with all the different kinds of sex there actually are, and so…yeah… well thank you guys for all who read this story :D and anyone catch a movie reference when Courtney said that she was butt-crazy in love with Duncan? lol**

**And also, I'm doing Bridgette and Geoff in the next one, and Gwen and Trent after that. Later, I'll be accepting fanon or canon couples that do NOT use those 6 TDI characters that I just used and will use in the next two chapters. So send in those reviews, PM me and all that good stuff :D (and yes I enabled anonymous reviews)**

**Byez!**

**~cornijcountry97**

**PS they really did change the name from Total Drama the Musical to Total Drama World Tour…byez :)**


End file.
